Flynn Forced
by MooMoo1122
Summary: The guys in flynns life are always horny for the younger boy, so because of Ty they act on what they want.


_A request from TeddybearJaker._

 ** _this story has use of strong tones, and I suggest you read with this warning. Involves rape.  
NEVER copy acts in this work of fiction. No one was harmed, and I do not intend to spread the theme._**

When he was asked to babysit his neighbor from the floor below, Ty had thought nothing of it at the time. He had taken care of the 'little man' many times over the years since Flynn was barely older than three. Not that Flynn's mother knew that since it was often Cece passing him off at the last minute whenever she wanted to run off and play with Rocky. It was easy enough to take care of him, too. Put on a video game or movie and watch the kid stares at the screen for hours and falls asleep. Ty usually just stole the master bedroom to watch 'tv' and have a sneaky drink of alcohol (but usually h was just watching porn and jerking off when the boy was in the other room.)

This time he expects no difference, but that wasn't the case.

"Thanks again, Ty. There's money on the fridge to order food, and make sure Flying in bed by nine." Flynn's mother said as she leads Ty inside.

It was the middle of Summer, so the apartment was humid and made Ty want to instantly drop onto the sofa and strip off his shirt. He felt sorry for his buddy duce, who always wore a wife beater and was at work at Crusty's Pizza at that point

"No prob. Where is Flynn?" Ty raised an eyebrow.

"Grounded. So no video games for him, ok Ty? Even if he cries and whines about it, just send him to his room." The woman says, picking up her purse then starting to the door. "Bye boys!"

Ty said goodbye and waited for the slow door to close. Finally, he heard the click and instantly dropped down onto the couch. Hot in sweaty from the Summer heat, he hooked his fingers around the hem of the sweat-drenched tee. A shiver ran down his spine as the heavy shirt peels off his smooth, dark body and brings his lightly defined abs into view. The sweat makes Ty's body shiny, and his body looks better as if he was coated in massage oils. Droplets of sweat trickle down, running through the cracks in those developing abs.

Often in the past, a certain Italian boy had been caught staring during the summer or trips to the beach, whenever Ty removed his shirt. He was always shaken off; Ty had no interest in that dork.

Only for the younger boy sneaking up behind the couch wearing little to no clothes.

"Hehe, damn I'm sexy…" He laughs and trails down his abs with a finger. "These abs are making me fuckin' hot!"

"You WISH you were sexy, dork!" A pair of hands suddenly pulled something over Ty's face, sending him into darkness.

Flinching and jolting from the couch, Ty almost yelped. "Woah! Jeez, what the hell Little Man!?" He quickly takes whatever was on his head off.

A pair of black underwear that reeked. They hadn't been washed.

Groaning loudly, Ty tossed them at the boy.

"Flynn, why are you putting underwear on my head? Are you naked back there?" From where Flynn was standing, Ty couldn't see him below the waist.  
Flynn snorts. He hops over the couch, showing off his slim legs and tiny crotch. A slight that made the black teen a little upset when he noticed the pair of spiderman boxer briefs covering what he would have loved to see. Or do more to if he ever had the chance.

Both boys are clearly sweaty, wet hot and sticky with slow breaths. Their chests heave softly as they sit in the silent humidity. Flinn is still-smirking when his babysitter sits down in the reclining chair across from him. Ty's eyes are roaming the youth's thin body, from his pink nipples do the little bulge in his underwear. He couldn't keep from liking just what he saw and licking his lips. Luckily this was played off by the thin sweet on his lips. So the bratty boy thought nothing of it. Jus grins and reaches out to take the controller.

Ty slaps his hand.

"No way lil man, mom says your banned. No touching that." Ty says with a smirk. He doesn't pick it up tho, since then Flin would watch him play instead. Or play with himself…

While the boy groaned and started whining, Ty took the chance to kick off his shorts and flip-flops. Again there is no attention paid to the very obvious erection in his dark red boxer briefs, with Ty's lengthy dick pressed hard against his leg and twitching when he glances at Flynn. Being hard just made the underpants tighter, so the teenager had to shift uncomfortably. As he wriggled around, Flynn gave him a look while rolling his eyes. He leaned around and gave his babysitter a sharp kick in the side to get his attention.

Ty glared slightly at the little boy.

"Hey!?"

"Flynn stuck his tongue out. "If you need to jerk off so bad, just use the bathroom. Perv!" He groaned  
An unseen blush touched the teenager's cheeks at having been caught out with a hardon. He grunted, trying to play it off as being nothing. He quickly turned on the TV, setting on some random channel. "Don't be stupid, lil man! As if I'd get hard around a bratty kid like you!"

Despite an argument ensuing from that comment, both boys enjoyed the Tv in the Summer heat. The AC did its job at keeping them cool until it got dark and the chill set in. It was nine thirty when Flynn was put to bed. Ty had to wrestle him down, and managed to get in a few quick gropes while getting the boy into bed An hour later, he still hadn't managed to get off as the vision of Flynn's tight butt was still fresh in his head. Those smooth cheeks perfect in the tight, sweaty spiderman undies. And that little bulge just teasing him with Flynn's little cock hidden beneath the fabric. Bite-size, easily fitting into his mouth and sucking out cute dry orgasms from the young boy.

"UGH! I'll just go jerk off with his hand then." Ty said and went to Flynn's room.

The sight was to die for.

The boy's perfect ass was up in the air on full display, while his sleepy head was rested deep into his pillows. A restless sleeper, Ty had seen this pose many times and always loved it. His cock throbbed painfully, as he felt the urge to just sink in between those soft cheeks and bury his massive length inside Flynn's sweet boy hole. That pink ring tightly hugging his shaft as his balls filled up with thick, sticky cum ready to flood inside after hours of pounding.

"Oh Daaaaamn… Flynn!" Ty almost moans, covering his mouth and taking a careful step inside. "How does a ten year old have such a fine ass?" He steps in closer.

Flynn's chest slowly rises and falls as he is watched. Blissfully unaware of the hungry eyes scanning his ass.

The room is still humid, making Flynn stir from time to time. In the sleepy heat, he doesn't notice when a pair of hands start gliding across his smooth, slender legs. Trailing up and hovering over his ass, before skipping down to his back, feeling up his young body despite fearing to touch him like that. Ty was just amazed that he could resist the urge to tug off those adorable undies.

"Fuck…"

The teenager palms his bulge before starting peeling down the material, letting his 7 inch cock hang free.

Ty's meat is so close to Flynn's soft skin that he couldn't resist rubbing his shaft against the boy's lower back. Right next to that soft ass that had him moaning "I wanna abuse your ass so badly! Wonder if this lil dude will let me fuck him…?" The boy didn't stir. Words in one ear and out the other, drowned by snores.

Then the boy's hand twitched.

"Wanna gimme a handjob, lil man?" Ty whispered to himself with a grin, taking the movement as a sign.

He took the hand and wrapped the small fingers around his thick shaft. In slumber, Flynn tightened his grip and continued snoring as his babysitter chewed his lips. He couldn't keep from thrusting slightly into the youth's palm. A tight young grip around that shaft.

For a while Ty fucked the palm, feeling up and almost drooling over the tight little body.

It didn't take long for his hands to stray up to those smooth hills of Flinn's arse. Ty just gripped and groped him lightly, while a finger lined the crack between the muscles and rubbed against

A hole that twitched with every tough and prod as Ty felt it up, with the teen biting his lip and groaning as he tried so hard not to just rape that hole. An urge that was too powerful as the younger boy's spiderman undies were literally ripped in half and thrown away. When he stirred underneath, Ty didn't bother in waiting. He lubed his long teenage cock with spit and started forcing that length into the tight rosebud hole.

"Aaaah…" The youth breaths out as the tip starts to stretch him a little.

Ty grins while still drooling down onto his dick and the hole he's about to rape. It's already tightening back.

Flynn's eyes flutter open as more of the head is pushed against him. "Ahhhhhhhh!"

Finally, with a loud and moan worthy POP, Ty's thick throbbing head pops into that hole. "NGH! Oh holy shite, dude! Your so tight, lil man!" It squeezes down on him, trying desperately to force the invading cock out and heal from the new pain. But with the hormones pumping through the teenager, he doesn't pull out and keeps pushing in deeper. His strong hands grip Flynn's soft bubbly butt cheeks and pulls the boy back onto his length, as it roughly is forced inside his non-virgin hole. Ty grunts as Flynn's body resists him, "FUCK! So good… im gonna rape you all night, Flinn!"

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! FUCK, FUCK!" Flynn screaming in pure agony as something was shoved inside of him. "TY STOP! I-IT's HURTING MEEEEEE!"

Ty ignored the whining and kept slowly sliding his poorly lubed cock deeper. "Shut up Flynn! Or someone's gonna catch us!"

He let go of one cheek and gripped a tuft of the boy's brown hair. The next second, his mouth was smothered into the pillow to muffle his screams.

"Ah! Mmmmm, so fucking GOOD!" Ty moans, roughly pulling Flynn's ass all the way back so he can slam balls deep inside. Muffled screams escape the pillows and the boy flails around, but is no match for Ty as he pulls out and slams all the way back inside with a loud SLAP! His thrusts are fast and powerful, lustful and only to pleasure himself with a tight young hole. The screams fall on deaf ears as Ty drives himself deeper and deeper. The ring is milking him for all his has.

Soon Ty wants to hear the screams he is causing as he rapes that hole. He grabs both of Flynn's wrists and pulls the boy up. He doesn't thrust, but growls as he roughly pulls the boy back to be impaled on the long shaft.

"Noooooooooo! Pl-please Ty it hurrrrrts! Im gonna tell moooom!" The youth sobs in pain, hot tears pouring down to his chin.

The teenager growls at the boy and leans in, with his dick buried balls deep. Full and heavy of his hot seed, ready to fill the boy whenever he wants.

"Fucking tell your mother and no one will believe you! I'll do worse if you EVER tell her, okay Flynny? You're just gonna keep quiet and be my boytoy whenever I want to fuck you!" He warns, and only gets a sob in response. He hears a little 'fuck you' but ignores it, as he is the one fucking.

"Ngh, ngh, NGH!" Ty grunts with each thrust into the hole, tightening and hugging his length.

He pounds the boy relentlessly for hours, deep into the night and until Flynn has long since passed out. Sweat is still clinging to his black, sexy body and dripping down onto the boy who he has raped all night. Flynn had been forced to wet cum as much as possible, leaving a damp pile of his cum on the sheets. Load after thick load of Ty's hot teenage spunk painted Flynn's back and face, after the brutal face-fucking the boy got earlier in the night. His raw hole was pink and twitching, leaking an endless steam of thick creamy goodness.

After six loads shot into or on the boy, Ty unloaded his final one with a deep grunt. He slammed in a few times, pumping every last drop and feeling it squish around his length and leak out. Flynn's unconscious body moans and shudders. It is Ty's now. He's his meatsack to fuck whenever.

"Fucking slut…"

Ty slammed in hard again, then pulled out. The hole is too loose and cum filled.

"You awake?" He asks, but doesn't get an answer.

Shamelessly he turned the boy over and forces him lower. The teen positions himself over the boy, legs parted by his sides and using arms as support. Flynn's mouth is hanging open with a dick aimed down at it.

Until said cock was forcing itself deep inside. Effortlessly face-fucking the boy who is being forced to suck his big thick dick. It slides into the mouth, already slick with cum and spit. "Swallow my big fuck stick!" Ty growls as he slams into the mouth, feeling Flynn's little throat expand to fit his member.

"NGH!" He grunted and shot another load inside. Flynn wakes coughing, but is made to swallow the cum.

"Roll over and spread your ass, im not done!" Ty commands, slapping Flynn. "I've got SO much cum built up for you! Im only half way, lil dude. And you gotta be awake to tighten that fucking ass…!"

 _I hope you liked it, but do know that i DO NOT CONDONE RAPE. It is a pure work of fantasy, and you do not deserve to live if you ever even THINK of acting upon rape, especially of a youth. Im simply here to write what people wanna read, which is simply the act of Taboo._

 _Suggest what i should write next._


End file.
